The Rebel Spirit Of A Rebel Queen
by proxiesrule14
Summary: *first story! yay!* what happens when a long lost spirit gets cast out and cursed to live the rest of her life as a spirit, stuck in a dragon bracelet? What happens when young Jessibelle throne gets a new dragon cufflink from her grandmother as a gift? will her new friendship with Yugi and pharaoh and the gang help the lost girl find her way back home? find out!
1. Chapter 1:begging of the end

the rebel spirit of a rebel queen

I sigh once again as I watch the men and women dance before me, dancing for my pleasure but only adding to the growing boredom.

The large amounts of jewelry around my arms chimned as I shifted my head to the other side. Sahee sent me a glare over her shoulder, making me sit up a little.

She turned back to the dancing, just as one of the men fell forward, an arrow sticking straight up from his back. Another arrow flew forward from the darkness, just barely missing my head and enlodging into the thrown.

I quickly stand up, holding my arm towards the dark, open chamber door. " Who dare threaten the pharoah Asilia in her own palace?" my voice booms.

A deep chuckle echoed around the room, people gasping and running to the closest exits, leaving only me and a hand full of gaurds. The once brightly lit room was quickly consumed by complete darkness. There were sounds of gasps and grunts, ending swiftly with loud thuds all around me.

Soon light enveloped the four main corners of the room, and to my terror, the person in front of me. He smiled darkely down at me, his black hair making shadows around his face erily. His hand wrapped around my neck, holding me down to the thrown, the other holding a blade to my neck.

He set down the blade on my lap, caressing my cheek with his now free hand. "You have your mothers eyes, and your fathers attitude." he spoke darkly.

A growl sounded in my low chest as i glared daggers at him. I knew him, and he knew me just as well. "What in Ra's name are you doing her masabra? you know you are not welcome here." I growled up at him.

His deep brown eyes famed with rage and he tightened his grip around my throat. He smiled evily down at me as i gripped his hand, desperately trying to pry his hand off. I gasp and choke, searching for the air that i so desperately need. He lifted me up, bringing me face to face with him.

"listen here, you little rat!" he barked, purposely spitting in my eye at the word 'rat'. "I am your uncle, therefor i was to take the thrown first!" He shook me violently. "Now i'm here to take back what's mine."

I yelped as he threw me to the stone floor, making me roll a bit until i was violently picked up, forced to stand so one of my arms was held out in front of me, the other held behind my back.

He took the dagger that had fallen off my lap and warmed the tip to a hot red in the torch. He marveled at it for a moment, before slowly making his way towards me.

My heart beat quickened as he took my skinny arm in his large hand, holding it out so it was palm up. "dear, sweet Asilia, I truly do love you, but you have become a thorn in my side, so now you will know how it feels to be outcast of your own kingdom!" he barked.

I could feel the heat draw nearer as he brought the heated metal closer to my skin. My breathing quickened as I watch him smile evily up at me, no sympathy or consent left in his eyes, only hatred: towards me.

"U-uncle..." I whispered. "wh-what are you doing?" his only answer was a bitter smile as he dug the blade into my forearm.

I screamed out, thrashing my body around in pain as the smell of searing skin tingled my nostrils.

He started tracing down, the form of a circle now coming into place, soon ending with a half circle behind it.

Tears streamed down my face as my head slumped, pain throbbing now in my head. He whispered things onto the fresh wound, nothing i knew though, not yet anyways.

He soon backed away, flicking his hand to the people who held me. My body crumpled to the ground as they released me. I hissed in pain, landing on the fresh wound.

"Now then, send her to our neighbor, he will find a way to treat an outlaw." he barked at the men. Once again I was roughly picked up and thrown on a horses saddle, someone sitting behind me as we rode through the desert. I soon blacked out, not entirely ready for what was waiting ahead for me.


	2. Chapter 2:what to do with an outlaw?

the rebel spirit of a rebel queen

part 2: what to do with an outlaw?

A sharp kick to my side awoke me, and i jolted up. I yelped and got on my knees, not opening my eyes. when I moved my hands, i heard something gingle. 'Am I in chains?' i mentally questioned. I painfully opened my icey blue eyes, coming face to face with a golden floor.

Another sharp kick sent me to my side with another yelp. I looked up, a gaurd in not so fancy garb stood above me. "You will show respect when the pharoah is talking!" He barked. I tilted my head and sat up once more, sitting back on my heels and i look forward.

There, sitting on a golden thrown, sat pharoah attenkahumen, beside him stood his son. The man stared daggers at me, probably because the way I acted. The boy watched me curiously. He had to be at least my age, he looked it.

A hand shot in front of his face, and we both looked up to see his father with a very aggitated look on his face. The boy backed away, giving me no comfort by his actions.

A large hand gripped me around the neck, hoisting me to stand. The pharoah brought his hand down, and the large gaurd kneed me in the back of the legs, pushing me forward onto my hands and knees. I could hear the gasps of the boy.

"put her in a cell" The pharoah's voice boomed. I was once again hoisted to my feet, being dragged backwards on my heels. The boy moved his hands in some way, andi tilted my head. He then mouthed to me.

'I'll come visit you.'


	3. Chapter 3: The new and the former

the rebel spirit of a rebel queen

part 3: the new and the former

They threw me in roughly, my back hitting the wall as the door slammed shut. I hissed in pain as i sat up, gripping my arm. I sat against the wall, facing the dark hall and cell door. I sigh and close my eyes, the only light that could bother me was that of the moon.

I was just about asleep when I hear the doors creak open, and soft pattering of footsteps enter the cell, and the soft close of the large metal door. I open one eyes and snap the other open when i saw who it was. It was that boy, the one who stood by the pharoah.

He sat across from me, his feet crossed and his eyes watched my every move, as if he were a hawk and I were his prey. I sit up on my knees, staying in one place and I watch him back. He tilts his head, watching me curiously.

I decide to break the awkward silence first. "What is your name little mouse?" I questioned. He gave me a small smile. "my name is Atem, Who're you?" His voice was deep, but yet childish, mysterious yet innocent. "I am Asilia. Why are you here?"

He shifted a bit uneasily before answering. "After my father sent you in here, he told me that he was going to make you my servant." He gulped softly and looked down at his lap, no longer holding eye contact with me.

My head pounded as I took in his words. 'HIS servant? why his?' I thought. "But wouldnt I be your fathers servant? since he is the pharoah" I asked. Atem looked up at me and smiled. "Not for long, he is assigning the thrown to me." He chimned happily.

Atem reached behind him, to a small pouch just out of my sight. He turned back to me, holding his hand out, palm down. I tilt my head at him, his only response is a small smile and he grabs my hand gently. He turns my hand, so i open it under his own.

Something somewhat heavy and cold landed in my palm. He smiled and chuckled happily and stood up, leaving me in the middle of the room. I rasied my eyebrow and opened my palm. An armband sat in my hand, almost as big as my entire hand. I put it on, marveling at it for a moment.

the band was a gold spiral that went part-way down my wrist and wrapped around my thumb. The shape was dragon-like, a sepent head resting just in my palm, the eyes glowing a ferocious red. The tiny clawed arms wrapped around my thumb in a circle like pattern, the rest of the skinny serpent body coiling around my arm. The tail of the dragon ended at my middle arm.

'Why had he given this to me? was he really treating me like a servant? claiming me somehow?' my mind coiled around what had just happened. I shook off the thought for the moment, realizing that the 'new pharoah' had left the cell door open.

I stand up, peaking my head out the door, not seeing any gaurds anywhere near me and i sneak out. The palace is now dark, the only light coming from the moon shining through the skylight. I snuck out, sticking close to the shadows of the walls.

I peak around a corner, a brightly lit room coming into my view, just down the large hall. I looked around once again, not seeing a single person. 'why arent there any people around? how late is it?' I thought as I crept soundlessly down the hall. My thoughts were cut short when a loud "what?!" rang through the halls. I jumped a bit and leaped back into the shadows. A small figure ran by me, but not quick enough not for me to noticethe familiar blonde that streaked up into the black and violet hair. Before I knew it, my hand lashed out and around his recoiled at my touch and turned around, smacking my hand away. I could now see his face, tears streaked down his sweet pink cheeks.

I step out of the shadows enough for him to see my face and figure, and he tackles me in a giant hug, sobbing into my tunic. In my confusion I rub his back with small circles, cooeing him softly. "what's wrong little mouse?" I quietly asked. He looked up into my eyes, his violet eyes partially bloodshot. "M-my father just told me, M-my mother h-has passed away, s-she was the only person who treated me l-like I was a real king, s-she loved me..." Atem quietly sniffled, hiccups taking over his speech. I licked my lips and held back soft tears, remembering my own mother.

"It's alright, I'm still here for you, please remember that, pharoah" I spoke, a little louder than I should have at the moment, drawing attention to myself from the brightly lit room. I didn't want to leave him in this statein the middle of the hall, so I stayed still as an elderly woman ran over to us. She glared at me, I could almost see the venom drip off of her as she pried Atem off of my shoulders. He pulled backat her attempts to get him off, sending her a rather death like glare at her as her spins around me, hiding behind my back, but being taller than me he had to squat down a bit.

"young pharoah, please come with me, away from that hideous mess you call help..." she snapped towards us. I growled low in my chest, holding my arm out in a protective manor. I marched forward, Atems futile atempts at holding me back was all in vain as i stopped right in her face. She backed up a step getting out a small blade from under her shawl, holding it out nervously towards me. I gripped the blade, blood trickling down my palm as i held it and yanked it out of her grip, throwing it down the hall.

I once again steeped into her face, growling at her a bit. "call me that one more time, and that blade will be plastering you to the wall. And another thing..." I looked back at Atem, he looked at me shocked, but a hint of confidence peaked his violet eyes. "you will never treat the pharoah with such little respect, you should learn to value the things you have before they are gone..." With a puff I turned around and marched away, never knowing that that was my last night at the kingdom, alive, or knowing who I was, or knowing my destiny to help the former pharoah earn back his thrown, and our lives...


	4. Chapter 4: we'll meet again, soon

The Rebel Spirit Of A Rebel Queen

part 4: "we'll meet again, soon"

I walked carefully through the great halls once again, going back to my small cell at the end of the smaller hallway. I shut the door behind me, quickly taking a place near the far wall and curling my body into itself, tucking my knees closer to my chest. Sleep overwhelmed my body as my vision became painted black. It had been a good five minutes until a hand firmly gripped over my mouth, a cold blade sliding under my neck. My eyes snapped open, moving to the side of my head to get a glimpse of the person, but only seeing a familiar sight, white hair that spiked long over the persons face...

"Jerusa..." I growle into her hand, my words muffled like a drunk person. She pinched my cheeks and twitsted my head to the side, and I caught a glimpse of yet another person.

she gave me a pout but ended up smiling. "Aww, is the little baby sorceress glad to see her old theif friend?, I missed you sis, ever since you got the thrown instead of me, I've been living well, thanks for asking." Jerusa cooed in my ear, fake sympathy dripping out of her mouth. I growled at her, knowing she couldn't understand if I said something or not. She smiled and clicked her tongue at me, grabbing my bracelet and wrist with the hand that held the blade, holding it up to her lips and whispering things to it. It began to burn, as if I had just stuck it in a fire pit. My body flexxed in pain as I screamed into her hand.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the burning stopped, as well as my coiling body. I pant, hissing as she drops my arm to the ground. She turned back to the person behind her. "well, i cursed her, what do I do with her know?" A moment of silence until she turned back to me, smiling a devilish smile. My eyes widened as she drew the blade high over her head and my ribs. I gulped as she lowered it down, tracing my shown skin, drips of small blood falling down my back.

"Oh, sweet Asilia, it could have been different, if you hadnt have come here, this wouldnt have happened to you. Oh wait, you were dragged here, weren't you?" She chuckles, once again raising the blade high above her, this time over my heart. "It's too bad, you probably could have saved the new pharoah, well, too late now. Goodbye little sister, and see you in a new life. We'll meet again, soon." With one final smile at me, the blade drops, and my vision goes dark.


End file.
